deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Belladonna vs Raven (Teen Titans)
Description Interlude Blake Raven Ultimate: The Teen Titans. A group of teenagers who banded together to combat an alien threat, later forming a team off of the coast of Jump City, California. The Teen Titans consist of their leader, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire...and Raven. 'Azarath metrion zinthos!' Name: Raven (Alter ego Rachel Roth). Age: Teens Daughter of Arella and Trigon. Founding member of the Teen Titans. Half-Azarathian, Half-Demon. Ultimate: However, the story of Raven isn't as happy as the Teen Titans group looks to be. Raven was born in Azarath to Arella and Trigon, who is basically Satan. You see, Arella was chosen to become the bride of Trigon, but when the demon abandoned her, Arella was bent on suicide while still carrying Raven. Luckily, the pacifistic monks of Temple Azarath, a group who had forsaken earth to pursue a nonviolent lifestyle centuries earlier. Ultimate: Fearing that she would bring evil among them, a magistrate named Juris attempted to cast her in limbo, only to himself be destroyed. After this, she was taken in by Azar, the temple's spiritual leader, under her personal tutelage, teaching her the truth of her parentage, pacifism, meditation and the submergence of her emotions to avoid Trigon's influence while perfecting empathic healing, teleportation and astral projection. Ultimate: Over time, she saw dreams of Trigon and confronted him, though she and Arella were spared by the demon. And out of it, a prophecy was made: On her sixteen birthday, she would assist in the re-emergence of Trigon and all life would perish. Ultimate: Feeling his power returning when she turned fourteen, she fled Jump City and united with four super-powered beings to create The Teen Titans. Ultimate: Raven has several abilities that tie into what she learned and created over her life. Abilities: Psionic Abilities Empathy Astral projection Advanced telekinesis Time immobilizing Telepathy Spiritual Powers Thought Projection Mediumship Soul-sealing Light and dark magic Telekinetic Spells Healing Magic Spell-casting Magic Powers Elemental magic Necromancy Psuedo-Intangibility Ultimate: Eventually, the time came for when the prophecy looked to come to fruition. Raven had turned sixteen and Slade was resurrected by Trigon and sent after her with the intention of delivering a message in the form of the Mark of Skath, which is the symbol of Trigon used as a warning sign to his offspring, signaling that they must end the world. Ultimate: Raven fought as much as she could, but was forced to join Trigon's re-emergence in order to save her friends, giving them some of her magic. However, as a result of all of this, she was turned back into a child and it's not until she had her confidence regained by The Titans' fight against Trigon did she come back to her teen body in her most powerful state: White Raven. White Raven: Most primal, significant and powerful state. Seen as a symbol of her hidden power and purity. Is the cartoon equivalent of her soul-self. Boosts all of her abilities exponentially. Gains the abilities of time manipulation and reality warping. Ultimate:However, when her anger gets the best of her, she can transform into her half-demon self. Half-Demon Raven: Comes out when her anger gets the better of her. Grows four glowing eyes. Has little control over this form. Sprouts black tentacles from under her cloak. Ultimate: Because of the growing and constant fight against the forces of evil, Raven has managed to pull out some good feats. Feats: Contributed to holding up a collapsing Titans Tower. Repaired the Earth in seconds. Single-handedly defeated Trigon, her father. Survived several fights with Terra and Slade. Fought evenly with Terra, even when she knew how to beat all of the Titans. Managed to defeat a villain, even when in Starfire's body. Defeated a physical manifestation of her own rage. Demolished Slade in a fight. Is the most powerful Titan and possibly most powerful Teen Titans character. Ultimate: However, despite these clear ups, there are also downs, mostly having to do with Raven's main weakness: her own emotions. Raven's psyche and power is normally tied to her emotions, which, when her anger is too much, will spiral out of control and potentially hurt or kill someone, leaving Raven to shut herself away for much of her time at the tower. Ultimate: For a real world representation of Raven's condition, let's take a look at someone who suffers from epilepsy, autism or PTSD. People with these conditions are more prone to acting out on their own emotions and desires rather than looking at situations with reason, similar to a Saiyan, leading to a higher chance of people getting hurt. Raven suffers from a similar format due to her demonic heritage. Faults: Normally hot-headed and cold. Her emotions are her main weakness. If her mouth is covered, she has a lesser ability with her magic. Ultimate: Nontheless, Raven is a formidable opponent who is both a great teammate and friend to The Titans. 'I was protected by the Monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends! They are my family! This is my HOME! And you are not welcome here! Azarath Metreone Zinthos!' Fight Result Poll Category:TJman461 Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs DC Comics' themed Death Battle Category:Warner Bros vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles